Solve for $d$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $-38d-57 \geq -19d + 76$
$\begin{aligned}-38d-57 & \geq -19d + 76 \\\\ -38d&\geq -19d+133 &(\text{Add } 57 \text{ to both sides}) \\\\ -19d &\geq 133 &(\text{Add } 19d \text{ to both sides})\\\\ 19d&\leq -133&(\text{Multiply both sides by }-1)\\\\ d&\leq-7&(\text{Divide both sides by }19) \end{aligned}$ [Why did the inequality sign flip when we multiplied by -1?] In conclusion, the answer is $d \leq-7$.